True love way
by VixenCrest
Summary: Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky. Edward/Bella All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this story is rated M for a reason if your underage dont read it will get graphic at some point- **

**-My Edward in this story is dark possesive and a total asshole **

**-Bella is a total bitch you might not like her but thats ok you don't have to**

**Also this story got inspired by 2 songs **

**True love way BY KINGS OF LEON hence the Tittle **

**I love the way you lie by Eminem & Rihanna**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT SOMEWHERE IN MY SICK MIND I LIKE TO THINK I DO...READ ENJOY IF NOT GO TO HELL }=0)**

* * *

POUND-POUND-POUND

I cringed each time I hear the rhythm of the sound; I look around to see how many people have heard it- could it be possible its just me, I hate knowing he's in there with _her_.

I look across the room I make eye contact with Alice she gives me a sad smile- yes she knows my infatuation with him but just her, I might be petite and quiet at times, have the balls to stand for what I believe, I might also get in fights in bars beat the shit out of any guy or girl who talks shit to my friends or me I don't take shit from no one; but funny shit I don't have the balls to tell him how I feel, how pathetic am I? I notice James whispers something into Allys ear, James is her boyfriend of 2 years they met when she went to a Christmas party at her job she was new and fresh out of college, she's 25 and he's 27 she's a clothes designer and her boss Victoria just loves her work, if Victoria only knew she's going to loose her very soon Ally plans to open her own boutique. I notice James is kissing her neck, I look away feeling like if I'm intruding on a private moment I look towards Emmet- he's Alice older brother.

Do I need to explain he's look? Just put it like this he would make a great bodyguard for the president, he's cute 6'0 feet tall with brown curly hair with big blue eyes he's the total opposite of Alice she's a pixie so freaking tiny with hazel eyes short spiky hair, I think its black-blue I can't even tell what kind of color it is but It works for her.

Desperate to get away from the pounding, I get up from the couch where I was sitting and make my way to the kitchen to grab my self a beer, I notice most of the guest are bit passed buzzed.

"Remind me again why I came to this party" I hear Emmet ask behind me, I turn around and smile at him before answering.

"You know I don't even know what I'm doing here my self" I tell him, he hands me a beer which I thank him and drink as if my life depended on it.

"but I'm bored as fuck, I think the reason we both came is because of your sister that damn pixie is the Devil's child" I tell him, pointing to her I shake my head remembering the threats she said if we didn't show up.

"You want to have some fun?" he asks me wiggling his eyebrows, I burst out laughing I can see he's devious smile

"what are you thinking?" I ask- god I know I'm going to regret it but anything is better than to sit around hearing them go at it.

"well I just came from outside and well they're playing beer pong want to play?" he asked with a hopeful smile

"you know I'm too fucking sober for this party" I answer

"Is that a yes?" he asks I put my empty beer bottle down at a nearby table and start walking towards outside leaving a confused Emmet behind.

I look over my shoulder and ask

"Are you coming or what? I need a partner" I tell him- he smiled so big that I think he's cheeks are going to split.

"Hell fucking yea!" he yells with a fist pump on the air, I laugh at he's enthusiasm.

Its just us two against some guy's who work for Emmet- Emmet is 27 and he owns his own shop he's a mechanic, a couple of he's workers are here, I know some of them for the same reason that my truck has been towed to his shop for a lot of fucking problems, I think I need a new car, my old truck is ancient- time for an upgrade I guess.

"Hey Jake my man!" Emmet bellows to the Jake in front of us they do the one arm hug thing that all man do.

"Emmet what's up" Jake says looking at me with a smile

"Well Bella here and me would like to play some beer pong are you up for a little competition?" he asks wiggling he's damn eyebrows again

"Hell yea bring it baby" Jake says coming closer to me, I just shake my head and laugh I haven't played this since I was in college.

"Are you ready to loose to a girl baby?" I ask in a sultry voice, I notice him shiver and I smirk knowing I did that to him, all of the guys who heard started whooping.

"Let the games begin doll face" he says, he winks at me before walking toward he's side of the table

I look at Emmet and I nod my head letting him know I'm ready.

"Lets show them who's the boss baby girl" Emmet whispers in my ear while holding me by my waist, a smirk at him knowing full well that Emmet is a master at this.

2 hours later and many beers which I lost count of how many cups did I emptied out, I feel buzzed everything seems to be spinning around me.

The music around me seemed to have gotten louder, I giggle knowing its probably just me

"What are you laughing at" Jacob slurred out, I start giggling again

"I think your all drunk" I slur out, I notice Emmet has a buzz going too.

"Did you have fun now My Bella?" asked Emmet with a happy grin

"You know what baby E I'm glad its Saturday I don't think I could have gone to work if it were to be Sunday night my ass probably wouldn't want to get up the next morning" I slurred out.

All of the guy that were around the table watching the match just started to laugh

"Hey I want to dance!" I yelled, I grabbed Jake and Emmet by the arm and started dragging them to where everyone was dancing, I saw a spot where I wanted to take them- I pushed Emmet in front of me while I left Jake behind me. A song that I liked started playing I knew this song and I started grinding my ass against Jake while I sang along to it

'_Got up in the club, posted in the back_

_Feeling so good, looking so bad_

_Rocking this skirt, rocking this club_

_Got my middle finger up, I don't really give a fuck'_

I stuck both of my fingers up in the air showing them I didn't really give a fuck- I pressed my back to Jake as I slid down; rubbing my hands on Emmet chest.

'_Rocking this diamonds, I'm rocking this chains_

_Make sure you get a picture, I'm rocking this fame_

_To be what you is, you gotta be what you are_

_The only thing I'm missing is a black guitar' _

I looked at Emmet under my eyelashes while I bit my lip, all I heard was a low grunt and 'fuck'

I turned around and started grinding against him, he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him I could feel his very prominent bulge, I smirked and looked at Jake his eyes were hooded with lust

To torture him a bit I licked my lips and moaned. I could hear all the guys around us were whooping, Emmet's breath hitched when I push my ass more to his bulge and started singing loude.

'_Six inch walker, big shit talker_

_I never play the victim, I'd rather be a stalker_

_So baby take me in, I'll disobey the law_

_Make sure you frisk me good, check my panties and my bra._

_Wild 'n' out a crazy house with my white jacket on_

_Won't you come and sign me out_

_To be what you is, you gotta be what you are_

_The only thing I'm missing is a black guitar'_

I moved away from both of them, I closed my eyes and started swaying my hips back and forth with both my hands up in the air. I knew I was drunk but at this moment right now I didn't give a fuck I wanted to loose my self forget about him about our fucked up relationship everything and everyone I wanted to just have fun!.

'_Hey I'm rocking out tonight _

'_cause I can't wait 'til tomorrow _

_I'ma live my whole life in the night _

'_cause I ain't got time to borrow_

_I'm rocking out tonight _

_Why wait 'til tomorrow_

_I'ma live my whole life in the night'_

I kept dancing until I felt some arms around me, I opened my eyes to see who it was, I was a bit disappointed not seeing the color I wanted, I got blue instead of green.

"Bella" Emmet whispered huskily against my neck, I can smell the alcohol on his breath

"Emmet" I replied noticing my voice was the same as husky as his

"want to have more fun tonight?" he asked, I looked at him, his eyes were hooded

"what are your plans?" I asked

"We can go somewhere more private" he said while looking me in the eye.

We have never crossed any line me and him we have always been friends, nothing has been romantically between us always friendly, shit I didn't even know if he had any feelings towards me.

I notice he started to lean in, right away I understand what he's trying to do so I start to lean in our lips are almost brushing all we need is for one of us to lean in a bit more and cross the line of friendship.

**

* * *

**

**Epv:**

I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like

And fuck right now this is suffocating me.

I'm fucking pussy for not telling her how I feel about her, but fuck she must be blind to not see it she should see the hints when I'm possessive of her it wasn't always like that for us it just started when I realized that I liked her more than a friend. The first time I snapped is when she brought her date Marcus over to Emmet's place we were doing a BBQ, that fucker leaned in and grabbed her ass right in front of me, I beat the shit of that guy, she lost her cool and slapped me I was full of rage I kept yelling at her.

Since then I can't stand the fact to see any idiot of a guy around her the same shit goes with her she can't take it when a girl is around me or flirts with me, we are some complicated idiots.

I rub my face cause this whole situation is fucking ridiculous, I mean I stay away for the same reason what if we take it to the next level it doesn't work out then what?…fuck I'll probably loose her friendship and that's the last fucking thing I want.

I get startled out of my thoughts when I feel a hand starting making its way down to my dick, I sit up in one swift movement and get out of bed I start to get dress this chick only distracted me for a while, I only wanted some release.

When I walked in and saw how Bella was dress in that black tunic dress with them high boots, I wanted to run my hands up her legs reaching the promise land she looked so fucakble-

Fuck just thinking of it- it's getting me hard again.

"Mmm where are you going baby" blond chick says in a voice she thinks its sexy.

Trust me babe it's not- when you have heard a voice like Bella's no ones voice is sexy for you anymore

"Thanx for the lay but I got to go" I tell her instead i start putting my shoes on, I hope James the pixies boyfriend doesn't mind that I used he's guest room to get some ass.

I finish getting ready I look back at the girl she's still putting her pants back on

I give her my signature crooked smile and turn to walk out the room without saying bye or asking for her name, yes cause I'm an asshole like that but Hey don't fucking judge me.

I make my way through the crowd of people, I look around to see if I can find any of my friends I spot Alice first, I make my way to her she's standing by the sliding doors to the backyard.

"Hey Ally" I greet her with a kiss in the cheek, she doesn't respond she stays still just looking out her mouth making a perfect 'o' I follow her gaze I see Bella dancing in between who it seems to be Emmet and some other guy I know him I seen him around Ems shop but I never asked who he was all I know he's a worker, the way she's dancing with them makes me see Red.

That piece of shit of a mongrel has his paws on her. I don't worry about Emmet, I know he would never make a move on her, he has told me himself that he doesn't see her like that.

No one knows what I feel for her but soon I will tell her and everyone will know she belongs to me.

"Who the fuck is that with Bella, Ally?" I didn't think it was possible for my eyes to get any darker. I was just proved wrong.

"Who the fuck is he Alice?" the muscles in my arms flex as I clenched and unclenched my hands.

She ignores me, James looks at me from the corner of his eye…most of the party is surrounding them.

I start to make my way to them when I see Emmet grabbing her from her waist

He's whispering something to her in her ear, I hope is to tell her to go home and get some rest.

I freeze in my spot for a second seeing what's about to take place, I seethe he fucking promised it was just friendship, I walk full speed taking my shirt off

"Edward - Edward wait" I hear Alice yell

They are about to kiss- I reach them I push him off, they look startled to see me

"What the fuck bro" Emmet yells at me, I can smell the alcohol in his breath but at this point I don't care who he is, all I want its fucking blood and I don't care who's is it

"What the fuck are you doing with my girl bro" I keep clenching and unclenching my hands getting in his face

"Fuck you asshole I ain't your fucking girl!" she yells I look at her I can see she's mad and she looks fucking beautiful but I don't care that she's mad and she knows that

"Go back to that whore you were just fucking in that room" she sneered- I'm taken a back that she noticed what I did if she only knew I did it because of her.

"YOU. ARE. MINE" I say through clenched teeth looking at her .. By now everyone has stopped dancing all eyes are on us but I don't give a fuck I turn to him

"You don't want to fight me bro" I said clenching my fist I can feel the veins in my arm pop out

"What the fuck bro she ain't your fucking girl" Emmet says that's all it took for me to pounce..

I attack I don't care about the screaming that's going around I'm one sick motha fucker and I'm after blood

I take a couple of punches but I recover quick, I duck and swing landing punches on him but the asshole won't go down.

"You stupid son of a bitch she's my girl" I yell as I land a punch on his ribs.

"STOP JUST FUCKING STOP!" she screams in my ear…

We get separated by James and some of he's friends, she comes at me

"You stupid son of a bitch!" she screams while punching me in the chest and across the face.

This hasn't been the first time we have gotten like this I lost count of how many fights I have gotten because of her. The most recent one it's the one with one of her colleagues Mike fucking Newton bastard thought he could get in her pants on the first date, over my dead fucking body asshole. I went and stayed at her place the day she told me to stay away I gave her the excuse I wasn't feeling well and I wanted to stay with her because I felt lonely, took the bastard to the side told him to take a hike he didn't listen so I punched him and threaten him that next time he wouldn't be so lucky. Didn't think he would go running to her like a lost puppy to say the least she was beyond pissed she was fuming but she looked Hot being mad so I didn't give a damn about the argument she forgave me right away.

"Why did you have to hit him, he didn't do anything I didn't want to" she yelled while slamming her small fist against my chest.

"You wanted him to kiss you" I screamed at her loosing my temper again

"You wanted his hands all over you is that it huh? Tell me that's not what your thinking Bella cause I fucking swear I will-"

"You'll do what tell me what the FUCK will you do" she screamed throwing her hands in the air

" You know what Fuck you asshole!"

"Stop calling me an asshole, bitch."

"Stop being one, jackass!"

"I'm not an asshole!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, dammit!"

"You so are, jackass!"

The air around us was crackling with tension, anger and sex. Though I won't admit to the latter. Our fight was now silent. You could hear a pin drop in the usually loud party

we stared deep into each other's eyes. Waiting for the other one to break away first

"You know what I'm capable of" I said in a low voice looking directly in her eyes

"Don't threaten me because you know what I'm capable of doing" she said in the same low voice.

* * *

**Let me know what you think should i keep going or just get one more chpter and kill it there?... **

**let me reviews dont be lazy assholes i would like to know what you think! **

**Bellas tunic dress is on my profile go check it out and see why Edward got a boner =P**


	2. 99 problems but the bitch ain't one

_"The year is '94 and my trunk is raw_

_in my rear view mirror is the mother fuckin' law_

_I got two choices ya'll pull over the car or_

_bounce on the devil put the pedal to the floor_

_now i aint tryin' to see no highway chase with Jake_

_plus i got a few dollars so i can fight the case"_

* * *

**EPV:**

I can see she fucking hates me right now but I don't care that's what I love about her the feistiness she has she doesn't take shit from me.

She turned around and walked away from me giving me the finger.

"Wait, where are you?" I asked-

"I'm leaving you" she says without looking back

I just stood there stunned and mad I wanted to go after her but James and his friends wouldn't let me go

"Calm down Edward and we'll let you go" James said trying to defuse the situation, I tried to take relaxing breaths so they could let me go I needed to find her to ask for an explanation of what happened between them…wait what does she mean -I'm leaving you-…. Fuck.. Fuck…Fuck! that's all its going through my head

"ok ok I'm fine can you let go now" I say through gritted teeth,

As soon as they let me go and I ran inside the house looking for her I spotted one of my best girl friends Hailey, I know Hailey since we went to high school together we bonded in biology class she was a cool cat, we talked and hit it off. I won't deny that I was attracted to her at first but who wouldn't be she's cute with her thin body and blond hair that made her blue eyes look like water but what got me more was her innocent look she had on her.

"Where is she Hailey?" I say begging her with my eyes to tell me

"Edward come with me" she says pulling me through the front door, I noticed Alice standing in the kitchen as we pass by she looked up making eye contact with me she looked toward Hailey and frowned what the hell is that about? I just kept walking

"Hale just tell me where did she go" I ask her turning her once we reach the front porch

"Look Edward I love you and you know that you're one of my best friends and she's also one of my friends and I hate to see you guys being like this! This what you have is not healthy I think- I think its just best if you both went your separate ways" she tells me with pleading eyes.. If she only knew what she's asking its a lot, if Bella where to be like any other girl I would walk away in a heart beat but I cant she's an addiction an enigma.

"I can't Hailey look you might not understand me but fuck Hailey I can't let her go I just ugh just take my word for it would you, and tell me where did she go?" I tried explaining to her I know she wants straight answers but I cant give them to her at least not yet

"Edward open your eyes! Damn it and see that what you guys have its not healthy you think I don't know why you act this way! I'm not blind but fuck even a blind person can see that your in love with Bella" she yelled, Hailey never yells she's always sunny she's my sunshine on my fucked up cloudy days.

"Hale cat please just tell me where she go?" I said trying to sound calm but I knew if she pushed me more I was going to explode I needed answers and I need them now

"For someone who claims to be my best friend you sure as hell don't treat me like one and you want to know where she went fine I'll tell YOU she left with Jacob its that what you want to hear!" she yelled

"And who the fuck is Jacob!" I roared , I was livid I was way beyond mad didn't we just go through this with Emmet

"Look Edward open your eyes this is what I'm telling you god don't you think if she were to love you back she would have stayed here and talked things out with you she wouldn't have tried to kiss Alice's brother or walked out of here with Jake, she would have waited for you just open your eyes please open them before its too late" she pleaded with tears running down her cheeks

I was stunned shocked to say the least she had a point a point I didn't want to see, cause if she did love me she wouldn't have left ….

* * *

**BPV:**

Walking away from him must have been the hardest thing for me to do but its like Hailey told me its not healthy for us to be like this, I was shocked when she called me out on my feelings for Edward I knew I couldn't deny them so I just walked away before I spilled them over or talk shit to her and end up fighting with Edward for fighting with her so since I had tagged along with Alice and my truck was in the shop again _stupid truck_ I was left without a ride so I hitched a ride with Jacob.

"You ok?" I didn't answer him I just gave him a nod while I kept looking out the window

"Hey you sure you ok" he asked again

"Can I just ask why are you listening to this kind of music" I asked looking at him with a smirk

"What wrong with this song it's a classic!" he said looking at me from the corner of his eye

"well nothing Its just well its um 99 problems but that bitch ain't one" I laughed out, I had 99 problems and that bitch is one of them

"Yea yea laugh it up" he said smirking I knew he wanted to laugh too, I could tell the corner of his mouth was lifting up a little

"Oh god I'm sorry Jake its just I didn't quite picture you listening to this kind of music" I explained after my giggles calmed down

"Hey I'm a big fan of the 90's those songs back then were the shit not like this new song's, there some good ones but just not like the ones back then"

"Yea I know what you mean I'm a fan of the 90's too"

"So tell me Bella, where to"

"Oh my bad I forgot you didn't know where I live um I live in the same building Edward and Alice live" I told him cringing at the thought of Edward, I knew he was going to be pissed that I just left I expect him to come knocking at my door when he gets home

"Bella?"

"uh?"

"I was saying that you do know I have no idea where Alice and Edward live, I only know where Emmett lives"

"Oh um E. Chicago avenue its by Lake shore park" I replied thinking of my place

"Holy shit you live close to the Lake?" he asked in a surprised tone

"Um yea if I'm going to live in Chicago I have to get a good place, I know its busy and all but look at the perks of it, The Museum of Contemporary Arts its close by and The University was close by when I used to go to school and-"

" The Northwestern Memorial Hospital is really close by too" he said looking at me with a smirk

"How do you know about that"

"Well I know some things about Edward through Emmet and I also know that Hailey, Edwards buddy is a nurse there and also that Cullen-Whitlock Co. is right across from the Sears tower"

I just stared at him with my jaw hitting the floor, well I'll be damned Emmett told him about everyone

_Uh I wonder if he told him about my job_

"Yes he did tell me about your Job"

"Oh did I say that out loud?"

"Yea you did and"

"and what let me guess you aren't surprised that I work with Edward" I said in a clipped tone, people always assumed that I got where I am cause of him but nooo, I got where I am thanks to one person only and that is Mr. Sweetheart Jasper Whitlock,

"Actually I am surprised about something and could you answer me if you I mean if its not to personal" he said while parking the car

"shoot"

"I know your like best friends with Edward and I wouldn't be surprised with you working for him as his assistant but I am surprised with you being Whitlock's assistant"

"um that's cause while Edward was still finishing law school I had graduated with my degree in Business Management and I needed a job so I can pay my bills and I had met Jasper when I used to work in the cafe down the street from their building" I explained

"oh and-" he didn't finished talking cause right outside my window knocking was Edward with Hailey looking like a lost puppy behind him -_bitch-_

"I'll take that as my cue" Jacob said looking from Edward to me.

"Thanks for the ride Jake I really appreciate it" I said giving him a smile

"Are you going to be ok" he asked eyeing Edward, I noticed Hailey holding Edward's hand

Damn bitch can't make it anymore obvious that she likes him more than a friend, either Edward is too blind to see it or he chooses to ignore it

"um yea I'll be fine" I said turning around giving my back to Edward

"I could walk you in if you like" Jake said reaching out and grabbing my hand

* * *

_**EPV:**_

"Bella get out the car now" I yelled at her pounding on the dogs small car window

I was pissed I had thought what Hailey had said, I planned on trying not to be possessive of her but seeing them just sitting inside his Blue Honda Crx-si, It was too intimate so I lost it I tried to reign in my anger, but its like am drunk from my hate, all I'm seeing is red I see them both laughing, him holding on her hand while she blushes

"Edward calmed down we talked about this you can't be like this with her" Hailey tries to calm me down but I know I can't I'm too pissed; I turn to look at her, I know my green eyes have probably turned black from all the anger I have, I feel the adrenaline rush inside my veins

"Calm down you are asking me to calm down, when I see how she's laughing with him while she's blushing for him" I whispered yell with venom at her while my body is pushing her towards the front door of my building

"He is holding her HAND" I yell, she grabs a hold of my face and forces me to look at her

"Edward look at me, if she didn't want him to hold her hand she would have moved it, its not only about him you have to see that a guy gets away with anything he wants as long as the girl lets him"

I had her against the glass window door of the building, to an outsider it would look like as lovers embrace that are about to kiss

"Breath sweet Edward breath" I tried to inhale and exhale; I heard someone clear their throat

I turned around to find Bella with that mongrel next to her he had his hand on the small of her back

"I didn't mean to interrupt but can you guys move your blocking my entrance" she spat with such venom, I just glared at her

"Yes of course excuse us we'll just be taking this upstairs to my apartment" I spat at her, I turned back to Hailey I grabbed her hand and opened the door walked in straight towards the elevators I punched the elevator buttons, while I waited for the elevator to come down I grabbed Hailey and hugged her to me, Bella and Jacob waited in the far end of the hallway

I breathed in her lilac smell it always calms me down but this time it didn't seem to be working

"Relax sweet Edward" she whispered while wrapping her arms around me, I turned my face sideways and saw Bella glaring at us Jacob was whispering something in her ear

-_Bastard-_ I made eye contact with her we just kept staring with neither of us breaking it

The ding of the elevator broke our staring contest

"stupid bitch" I heard Bella murmured when she passed us while walking towards the stairs

"Excuse me" Hailey snapped her head towards Bella

"Oh you didn't hear me I said Stupid Bitch" Bella hissed at her coming back to face Hailey

"What is your problem? I haven't done anything to you" Hailey exclaimed pulling away from me

"Bella don't lets just go" Jacob said pulling her towards him

"No I'm not letting it go!" she yelled

"Like I said, Bella I don't know what's your problem but talk to me when you have calmed down" Hailey said turning around walking towards the elevator I was about to follow right behind her when Bella got in my way

"What my problem is, you want to know what my problem is! Here let me show you - you damn Bitch!" Bella yelled everything went in slow motion in that moment

Hailey turn around hearing Bella yell at the end; Bella ran towards Hailey punching her in the nose, I heard the hit of the blow and saw all the blood come.

Everything went fast after that Bella kept throwing punch after punch while Hailey was swinging back, Jacob and I ran towards them I pulled Bella off of Hailey while Jacob pulled Hailey

"YOU you are my damn problem right now, you damn fucking SLUT" Bella kept yelling and trying to attack her again

"Stupid Bitch you know what you did! You know so perfectly well what the fuck you did don't stand there and act innocent only cause Edward is here" Bella kept yelling while trying to get me to let go of her.

I kept looking from Hailey to Bella, Hailey was being held on to by Jacob

"I didn't do anything, God why do you believe him" Hailey yelled back

"ENOUGH" I screamed shutting both of them up "what the fuck are you two fighting about" I asked them

"Tell him now or I will" Bella sneered at her

* * *

**Thanx to u guys that have added me to ur favorite author and favorite story and also to those who left me a review thanks a shit load guys! **

**OK Jacobs car is on my profile so is the picture of who i think Hailey would look like...**

**also i will continue this story ill probably be making it into a 10 chapters story only and ill be adding new charachters and pov will be changing so you guys can see 2 sides of the stories...**

**let me know what you think of this chapter **


	3. Complicated as a rock, love is that way

**"Complicated as a rock, love is that way"**

**Epv**:

* * *

I looked between both of my best friends well one was more than a best friend but thats beyond the point the stare down they had gotten into was deep,

none of them was willing to look away the tension was palpable

"Is anyone going to tell me what the fuck are you two fighting about" I asked getting annoyed with their antics, while Bella struggled in my arms trying to get free

"you want to know what your precious Haley did I'll tell you what she did, she-" Bella tried to explain still trying to get free

"No!" yelled Haley interrupting her, I looked at her waiting for her to explain what was going on why was Bella so mad at her, I mean come on I knew she didn't like her but never has she talked to her like this before, they always had a rivalry going on i had asked them why couldn't they just get along; Bella had said cause Haley was a two face bitch Her words not mine, while Haley said its was cause Bella always gave her the stink eye. I have always tried my best to be the middle man between them two trying to make them interact

But after a while I just gave up, they never talked to each other much less yell at each other so this was something new.

"Just tell him you'll feel better" I heard Jacob murmur to her

"I'm sorry" Haley said above a whisper I had to strained my self to hear her

"Sorry, sorry isn't good enough you ruined them, what you couldn't get into-"

"STOP! I get it I fucked up But don't stand there and act innocent don't judge me, You have no right to judge me" she screamed while pointing a finger at Bella

"Is someone going to explain to me I don't read peoples fucking minds" I Yelled exasperated they were just yelling back and forth and I was still with no answer no one said what she had done I was going to get to the bottom of this one way or the other

"Fine she wont say it but I will, can you please let me go" asked Bella while twisting back trying to see me.

"Promise you are not going to attack?" I asked she just nodded her head at me, i looked toward Haley she was still being held by Jacob

She turned to me I nodded my head encouraging her to go on she opened her mouth but Haley interrupted her not letting her speak

"wait"

"no you had your chance now it's my turn either shut the fuck up or I will knock you unconscious" Bella threaten her What could sweet Haley have done that she don't want me knowing,

We always told each other everything, why start with the secrets now?

I saw as Haley turned around in Jacob's arms and started crying weeping I'm sorry's, Jacob just consoled her patting her on the back

"Haley why don't you tell me i wont judge you baby girl" I said in a soothing voice, I looked toward Bella she had a murdering look on her face

"She slept with James the pixies boyfriend" I heard a small gasp while my mouth hanged opened in shock of the revelation I looked from Bella toward Haley, Haley looked up from the mongrels arm, her eyes were puffy and red from the crying making her blue eyes stand out more

"How dare you! It was none of your business to tell him" yelled Haley I stood there shocked in my place, was she forced or did she do it willingly.

If she thought Bella was a force to be mess with Alice was worst than her she was very protective of her friends and family but very possessive of her boyfriends.

"Wait WHAT" I asked not wanting to believe what I had just heard, I mean she couldn't could she?

"I found them today before you arrived to the party" explained Bella more to me

"Where you forced?" I asked Haley, Bella just gave a snort, I shot her a disapproving look telling her to shut up

"oh yea cause her moaning 'oh yes don't stop James baby please don't stop I'm cumin oh oh oh' yes that sounded like she was being forced, tell me Edward what part of that did it sound to you like she was being forced"

I stood there mouth agape just looking at this beautiful brunette, just by making those noises and I mean she was full out moaning here, she had me with a hard on I tried to swallow but my throat was dry

"No he didn't forced me but he did seduced me into it I..I..I I swear I put up a fight" she stuttered out

"Liar you should have said something to Edward you claim he's your best friend some friend you are, you should have said something to someone did that ever crossed your mind but I told you either one of you tell her or I will"

Bella had a point She always claimed to be my best friend shit she told me when she lost her v card, she knew she could come to me for anything, fuck i didn't know what to think

"Haley you told me a guy gets as far as he wants if the girl lets him, tell me what I'm i supposed to think now, Fuck do you have any idea what the pixie is going to do to you when she find out she's going to rip you a new one" I said as i ran my hands through my hair, she's known Alice as long as I have she knows what that little midget can do, there has got to be another

Reason why she slept with him she probably loves him thats the only explanation I can find.

"I'm sorry Edward, i'm so sorry" she sobbed I looked at my best friend for the first time I didn't know wether to be mad at her or hug her and console her.

"go home Haley I'll talk to you tomorrow, Jacob can you take her home" i said i didn't ask him i just told him, he didn't even put up a fight he just nodded he turned toward the front entrance pulling Haley next to him, before he reached the door he turned around

"Bella I'll call you tomorrow" he said without waiting for Bella to answer he just walked out.

I didn't even wanted to think of why he was planning on calling her my mind was filled with so much, I had to go to the office on monday and handle some business.

I shocked my head trying not to think about that until monday. I grabbed Bella from her wrist feeling that small spark between our hands, I pulled her to the elevator

With me she didn't protest as I pushed the button to my floor.

as soon as the door of the elevator opened, I walked us to my apartment-as we closed my door I turned around and pinned her to my door, getting lost in her brown with a little specks of green eyes, I knew I had to tell her about my feelings for her.

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath trying to relax forgetting what just happened downstairs in the lobby, when i felt her small hands in my face tracing my jaw to my cheek bones to my nose and over my lips, wherever she traced there was a tingle left in its path.

I opened my eyes just looking how beautiful she was wondering if i was worthy of her love, but one thing i knew -it was now or never but tonight she will know how i feel about her i just hope

She felt the same way too.

'Edward" she whispered so low, I dipped my head down showing her slowly my intention i watched as she didn't even recoil from me, instead i noticed she moved her face towards me.

we were so close our breaths were fanning in each other face, i looked from her eyes to her lips her mouth was a little opened showing her small pink tongue, i couldn't hold back any longer and without a hesitation

I took the plunge and attacked her lips tasting her savoring her for the first and hopefully not the last time.

* * *

**Ok i had said i wasn't going to continue this story for the lack of review n there was some of u who left a review so because u guys asked heres this chapter is dedicated to u guys... **

**Now heres the thing i will continue this story but don't expect and everyday update i will update at least once a week ... **

**I'm married I have a 3 small kids a workaholic husband and a 4 month old maltichon add college to the mix n what do u get chaos**

**Also have in mind im doing this stories without a Beta so you will find grammar errors n spelling errors i try my best to fix all of it hope you guys don't mind it but i try my best, enjoy it and leave me a review to show some love pls ...**

**Theres more to this story I would like you guys to know that this story is about the struggle of Love Life n jealousy so prepare cause there will be a lot of drama and some action lemons ;) **

**I hate authors rants so im cutting short **

**wait for an update next week or maybe sooner depends on the feedback ) until later lovelies...**

**now press that Button**


	4. Explosion

**~*~Explosion~*~**

_*BPV*_

* * *

My senses are in over drive, his lips are soft igniting something within me, we are crossing a line tonight, is it wrong we are doing this specially in our drunk stupor? If it is, its sure as hell don't feel like it.

"Bella" he whispers against my lips, I answered with a moan Wrapping my fingers through his hair I Pull him rough against me making him push me against the wall, my head hits it hard but I don't feel the pain at least for now.

I bite lick and suck his bottom lip, This kiss is full of passion and want, our tongues fighting for dominance we are so lost in the moment that we are pulling and pushing against each other. I let a loud groan when he bites hard my lower lip, thats all it takes for him to pull me flush against his chest and i rock my hips over him when his mouth is on me i cant help but forget my own name his scent is all around me. he moves from my lips to kiss my jaw and down my neck. he's licking and sucking, pulling me deeper into hot, lusty pants and groans. I'm so wet for him, ready to feel all of him. I need him in me now. He grabs my ass, without hesitation I wrap my legs around his waist. His mouth makes its way back to my lips, I nip on his lower lip earning a groan from him. I feel him moving us but I don't pay attention to what part of his apartment he took us to if I guess I would say his bedroom. I'm surprised when He drops me down to the middle of the bed, I look up at him making eye contact i see his smirk and fuck me if he don't look sexy, he bends down and starts Pulling at my hips with his strong hands,he brings my ass to the edge of the bed, kneeling down in front of me. he lifts my dress up and leisurely runs his hands down my stomach, hooking his fingers into my panties. painfully slow, he slides them down my legs, watching the fabric rub against my skin. He motions for me to stand, still saying nothing. The silence in the room should be uncomfortable but it isn't. i stand and kick the panties off my ankle. still kneeling in front of me, he runs his hands up at the back of my legs. he squeezes my ass as he moves his hands up higher, moving to stand in front of me-he brings his hands in front to massage my breast pinching my nipples, i cant help the moan that leaves me craving more of him, i close my eyes and let my self drown in the feel of his hands working my body-

i gasp when i feel his tongue lick my nipple. i open my eyes to see him sucking on my right nipple, his right hand is keeping me steady while his left is making small circle patterns on my abdomen inching little by little to the place i want him the most. he's teasing me waiting for me to beg. but i wont give in at least not yet. he bites my nipple at the same time he rubs my nub

"Edward" I gasp falling back to the bed surrendering, he takes the opportunity and dives head down in my lower region, licking tasting me playing me like an instrument- An instrument i don't have a problem being.

"Oh fuck" i moan arching my back, my hands pulling on my hair-the sensation is too much i keep my eyes tightly closed, i feel the burning in me the tight coil in my stomach is ready to explode, its coming it's so strong i curl my toes coming to the edge

"Oh god Edward I'm going to" I don't finish saying it as he bites on my nub, all I do is moan the electricity running through my body makes me see flashes of light as if lightning struck behind my eyelids. I could hear him murmur something but I cant make it out what it is. Im so lost in the sensation.

Im left there panting I sit up, I look at him and noticed he's already buck naked, I stare eating him up with my eyes. His dick is at full attention he's big glistening with pre-cum.

i stand up and walk to him, i run my hand up and down his chest feeling his 6 packs he sports, i can see all the time he spends in the gym has been paying off. i walk behind him kissing along the black panther tattoo he has it clawing its way out. he claims he got it cause it shows the way his dark side tends to claws its way out of him some of the time

But don't we all have a dark side to us? I know i do

He turns around claiming my lips once more, i run my hand along his slick dick pumping him but he stops me

"If you keep that up you're going to make me come before I even stick my dick inside of you" he grunts out against my lips, I smile cause even now he is being his true self.

I push him on the bed, I crawl up to him straddling him.

"Lay back and enjoy the ride" I tell him with a smirk on my face. The face he makes is priceless. The beer I drank a couple hours ago is still having its effect on me, I still feel lightheaded but it's making every single fiber in my body be sensitive to the touch.

I grab his dick positioning it on my entrance, i slid down and shit does this feel good

"Fuck" I hear him moan out placing his hands on my hips setting the speed he wants I start ridding him fast and hard. I look down seeing his eyes the green are full of lust making them look pitch black.

In a blink of an eye he has me beneath him he grabs both my legs and places them on top of his shoulders. I groan I feel him deeper in me.

"Fuck , fuck , fuck" he grunts and pants. He has his eyes close his eyebrows knitting in concentration. I see the muscles on his neck and arms popping out from the strength he is using on keeping me in place.

"Fuck Harder Edward fuck me Harder!" I groan out, I feel him slip out i'm surprised as to why would he do that,

"Turn around and get on all fours now" he orders with a tone of authority. i turn as he ask and in one swift move he pushes in me i moan loud i wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the tenants in the building heard me

"Oh god yes edward, oh fuck just like that" I pant in pleasure. He wraps my hair around his hand pulling on it making me arch my back exposing my neck to him

"Tell me who do you belong to" he asks, fuck his possessiveness pushes me closer to coming

"I wont let you come Bella if you don't answer me" He says as he slowed his pace

"Damn it edward don't you dare stop now" I say as I try to push my ass against him, I feel him licking my neck before he bites it. That action right there sends chills to my body causing me to be at the very edge of coming and he knows it.

"Fuck you are such asshole" I grunt in frustration, he pinches my nipple with his free hand. I can feel my self beginning to pulse but that wasn't enough to make me come.

"Tell me who is making your body feel this good right now"

"you"

"Who do you belong to?"

"You"

with that he starts fucking me harder than before Im almost coming i keep getting closer to the edge

"Oh god yes, Holyshit fuck fuck Oh god Edward" I feel a sting in my ass that send chills all over my body causing me to have goosebumps

I moan at the sensation, He spanks my ass hard again that i'm pretty sure it will leave a mark. But fuck that was all I needed to fall over the edge again. Im ridding tout my orgasm that i bearly hear him

"Fuck Bella" he grunts out before I feel him pulsing inside of me.

He falls on top of me our bodies slick of sweat. My hair is sticking to my face while my breath is coming in small gasps. I turn my face to the left to see him.

He is looking at me with a smirk on his face, his wild hair is all actually tamed with sweat making it stick to his forehead.

"What" i ask

"Theres a kinky side to bitchybella" he chuckles out, I roll my eyes at his stupidity. I let out a yawn. He gets up helping me get up and get under the blankets.

With no questions or awkwardness about what has transpired between us. It feels just as natural as Edward and Bella before the rump.

He lays down hugging me to him I place my head on his chest letting the beating of his heart lull me to sleep.

The next morning I woke up with a hangover from hell. Trying to remember what had happened the night before, I remember snippets but the killer headache and cotton mouth was making it a little bit hard for me to concentrate. I yawn stretching my body when I felt a pair of arms snake around me. I opened my eyes startled. I look around me realizing this was not my apartment room.

The big glass window to my left was opened letting in the afternoon light of the sun illuminate the entire room. i noticed there was a cherry wood dresser to the far end of the wall, to the right was a book shelf full of cd's right next to it was a very expensive Sound system a sound system I helped picked. I moved my legs trying to get out of the bed I was currently occupying- right there and then its when it hit me I was not just in his bed but I was naked.

WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

* * *

**sorry i know its been months but i have been busy... lets just say life is difficult i'm not going to give you guys a long explanation at all. **

**so just leave me a review if you want either way im going to finish this story there should b 6 more chaps coming up its not going to be long.**

**as for an update im working on the next chapter remember this story is dark there might or might not be a happy ending }=0[ **


	5. The after thought

Waking up to find him next to me was a shock and what I did next wasn't the smarter thing to do...Your wondering what I did well I hightailed it out of there got my clothes and left without an explanation to him But I needed to get my Mind straight.

Running to My apartment which it wasn't that far away from his Just down the hall from him, Little snippets of memory of the event kept on coming back to me did I do right in sleeping with him? God knows I love him But what we have is not a Healthy relationship. Showering trying to clean all the sweat and smell of beer from me, trying to convince my self that I didn't do anything wrong here but why does it feel that way?

Coming out of the shower I make my way to my room I change into a simple Tshirt and jeans, head towards the kitchen to drink some coffee and some pill cause this headache is killing me. The shrill of my phone brings me out of my thoughts.

"Hey" I answer letting go of the breath I was holding

"Hey Bella, Its jake just wanted to make sure you were doing Ok" why does he have to sound so Happy at this Godly Hour

"Hey jake, yea I'm doing good with a headache" I say hoping he doesn't expect to come over _please God don't let him ask that not right now please,_ Checking the hour on my microwave I see its past Eleven O'clock 

"Listen I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get something to eat I mean if you don't have any plans" Crap just what i wanted to avoid.. did I give him hopes last night Not that I can recall

"I'm sorry Jake but not right now I have a mean headache I just want to get some rest I'm really sorry" I explain my way out Hoping he doesn't get his feelings hurt but right now all I can think about is space I need space and time to think things through any other girl would be overjoyed they slept with the Great Edward Fucking Cullen But me I'm more scared about loosing him, loosing his friendship.

"oh of course Im sorry I'm an idiot" I snort at him for saying that

"You are not an idiot I'm just not feeling good But I'll take a raincheck if you don't mind"

"of course some other day then"

"Bye jake"

"Bye bella"

I hang up finishing my coffee wondering if Hailey is planning on speaking to Alice anytime soon about James. What does two idiots did is going to cost them Tiny Alice is a very vengeful person. The last twit who got in between her and her last boyfriend learned the hard way Don't mess with miss Brandon. Up to this day Jessica's face shows the scars Alice left her when they got in a fight Paul wasn't left behind, I wonder if his eardrum works now last time I heard he wasn't able to hear through his left Ear the one The pixie Blew the horn into. I sigh thinking How sweet Alice looks but its like the saying Never judge a book by its cover and boy did they judge Alice the wrong way.

I lay on my couch thinking about everything I remembered about last night and this morning "Fuck" I moaned while covering my face wondering How will I Face him _IF_ I face him. I can just get all my belongings and run away like a teenager throwing a tantrum No that would be the coward way out and I know Im not a fucking coward I'm far from it. With plans on avoiding him I fall into peaceful slumber forgetting any drama of life I have going on.

**POUND POUND POUND **

**"**Jesus Christ can you Knock any fucking louder" I yelled to whoever is pounding at my Door waking me Up " Im fucking coming" I say as I opened the door My mouth goes dry every thought leaves me, what was I saying before I snoozed off?

"I know I can make you come I saw that this morning What I want to know is why the fuck did You leave without saying anything to me" Green angry eyes pierced to me making my knees weak remembering Those lips on my skin. A shudder goes through me and I know he noticed that stupid smirk gives him away.

* * *

**Alright I want to apologize for not updating But would you believe me if i told you i couldn't remember my password? no of course you wouldn't but its the truth My dumbass even forgot my email thank the lordy I found an old book with notes when i was moving... anyways expect updates I hope you guys will still follow this story.**


	6. Fireworks

**I do not own Twilight I wished I did though**

* * *

I feel the Light hitting my face squinting I open my eyes to find My curtains had been left open. I get up scratch my balls and head to the bathroom I need to take a piss. I hang for dear live to my wall My head is pounding my mouth is sour and then like a flicker of light it hits me _Fuck I had sex with Bella _And just like that I finish my business run to my room to find it empty I goto my kitchen nothing

"what the fuck" I say out loud did I dream it up Cause that shit felt real to me...I know It wasn't a dream But standing here in my kitchen butt ass naked wondering was sex that bad that she had to run without letting me know without a second romp? Nah it couldn't be the sex I know I sound like a complete douche But from what other girls have said I'm Good. I try to come up with an explanation but nothing comes to my head except one thing; I'm sure I'll never be able to sleep with another woman, after Feeling Bella's body under me... Fuck was it Good just thinking of it gives me a hard on and she's not even here for me to have a repeat performance.

I drink some pills for my hangover and decide to head to the shower, washing the stress away I wonder where does this leave us are we a couple are we fuck buddies I hope not. I stand in the shower letting the Hot water hit me Letting my muscles relax just thinking about how Bella and Emmet almost kiss gets me tense. I thought of him as a brother fuck he told me he thought Bella as a sister but he almost fucking kissed her, I need to change my train of thought before I end up getting more frustrated than relaxed. BUT That also leaves the Brandon and Hailey problem Jesus christ this was getting way out of hand, the fuck was James going to do once the pixie found out. I pull my hair of pure frustration I have some really fucked up friends but what am I supposed to do about Hailey thats one of my concern. I finish my shower wash my mouth and head to my room in just a towel to get ready for my day _or whats left of it _I have to go see Hailey before I stop by to see Bella. My head is in turmoil wether to go see Hailey first or should I go see Bella.

I decide to lounge around, grabbing a beer from My fridge I think about our first night I can hear her Moan in my ear the way she screamed my name The way she felt under me her sweet aroma. How she said she belonged to me my possessive side takes pride in knowing she not only said it but she yelled it out and I'm pretty sure our neighbors heard her but I don't give a fuck about it, I hope that bastard recognized her voice so he knows she belongs to me Idiot thinks I don't know the way he's being eyeing her Ive seen it of course Bella doesn't think he is poor girl sometimes can be blind.

I decide enough is enough I had been sitting down for 2 Hours trying to think what should my next move be I end up sounding like a complete whimp. I decide to man up and go to her place find out why did she leave without any explanation.

**POUND POUND POUND**

**"**Jesus Christ can you Knock any fucking louder" I pound at her door getting mad as to why did she leave this morning she better have a good explanation for it " Im fucking coming" Hearing her say that brings flashbacks of last night. The door opening brings me back and I see her I can tell she had been sleeping

"I know I can make you come I saw that this morning What I want to know is why the fuck did You leave without saying anything to me" Her mouth opens she wasn't expecting me I smirk knowing I left her speechless.

"I had things to do" she moves a side to let me in "Listen Edward take a seat we goto talk" I raise an eyebrow at her

"You want to talk? about what"

"About last night" She tries to explain but i cut her off

"Jesus christ Bella don't tell me you're having regrets now" I yell at her, getting pissed at her for trying to act as if it was a sin

"Don't yell at me asshole I know things got out of hand or what you're perfectly fine with everything that went down and don't you give me that look"

"And exactly what look is that, the one that says your full of shit I know you enjoyed your self I just don't know why you're so afraid of trying things out between us, is it that bad for you just to let go" I have her pinned to the wall connected to her kitchen, her apartment is the same replica as mines the front door opens to her living room to the left is her kitchen and to the right is a small hall that leads to her bedroom a cross is her bathroom. I'm inches away from kissing her

"Edward don't" she whispers so low I barely heard her

"Damn it Bella tell me you don't want me and I'll leave you alone, I'll never touch this subject about us again" But before she answers I kiss her fuck it she can push me and slap me if she doesn't want this. Her nails dig into my scalp trying to pull me closer to her I have her legs wrapped around me I held her firmly by her ass trying to get some friction between us.

"Take your pants off" I groan to her kissing along her neck nipping roughly at some spots along her shoulder. I help her take them off I run my hand up her thigh my fingertips touch her panties, she sucks in a sharp breath as I slip my fingers under the fabric I graze her clit before I push my fingers inside her. I pull her lips against mines probably leaving bruises on her but Fuck she's wet. I cant help but feel the pure unadulterated lust for this woman in front of me.

"Couch now" she groans out I don't think about it twice I walk with her still semi wrapped around me, along the way I dispose of my Jeans My dick is throbbing against my briefs I feel like a teenager dry humping her.

Before I realize it I have her straddling my legs all clothes gone "Im going to properly fuck you this time around" I thrust her down on me, she felt amazing "Fuck" I mumbled she Gasped and clenched around me I began moving her into me hard and fast not wanting this to end but letting the feeling engulf me "Close-so so close" she groans out her breath sounds ragged, I felt the coil tightened my pleasure begging to break free.

"Fuck" she moans loud I feel her walls clamp around me, I squeeze her ass as I come hard and inside her.

.

.

.

"Now we can talk" I tell her after catching my breath.

* * *

**Guys leave a review if y'all want me to continue the Story if not so I can just delete the Story AND the account. **


End file.
